


Knock, knock

by xbamxheartagramx



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbamxheartagramx/pseuds/xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Eddie and Venom are getting some hardcore loving and Anne shows up. That's it, that's the story.





	Knock, knock

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired me to write this just now so, behold.

“Oh god...yes love.” It's Saturday morning. The best morning of the week. The morning set aside specifically for  _ them _ . Venom purrs, tongue lathing across the nape of Eddie's neck, relishing the shiver it sends through them both.

 

“Don't tease, darlin’.” Eddie moans, arching back against Venoms form. He needs _ more _ , more contact, more  _ something _ . In his aroused, half sleep he can't quite put his finger on it, but his other doesn't need a verbalization. Venom grinds his hips against Eddie's, a clawed hand trailing lazily over the humans quivering thigh. “Mmmf...please, baby.” 

 

**“You're such a beggy bitch today, Eddie.”** Venom growls huskily into his mates hair, inhaling deeply to relish the scent. It's not a necessary gesture, but Eddie loves their possessive nature so Venom has found he enjoys performing for him. 

 

“You've been a testy fuck all week.” Eddie glares over his shoulder, gaze filled with malice at the amusement reflected in his others opal eyes. “Filling my head with shit at work and then being  _ silent _ at home.” Venom laughs deeply, he'd enjoyed that and looks forward to doing it again in the future. “Don't you  _ dare. _ ” Eddie growls, following Venoms thought process. 

 

Venom snarls, grabbing a handful of Eddie's hair and pulling his head back sharply.  **“You didn't say the word, Eddie.”** He forces their hips together hard, bending Eddie backward almost painfully. **“I'm still in charge, remember? Don't make me fill that pretty mouth of yours.”** His tongue curls around Eddie throat, the tip teasing the corner of the human’s mouth. Eddie moans loudly, hips bucking against the sheets. The friction against his dripping cock pulling a gasp from his swelling lips. 

 

“D-don't threaten me with a good time.” He smirks. It's probably a dangerous thing to say right now, but dammit if his  _ pretty mouth _ doesn't get him in all kinds of trouble. There's a pause and Eddie begins to wonder if he made a mistake. Venom seems almost shocked and then enraged and then  _ horny as fuck _ . And  _ oh shit _ . 

 

The alien roars and suddenly Eddie can't breathe. His mouth, his throat,  _ shit _ maybe even his lungs, are full to the brim with Venom’s tongue. Tears prick his eyes and he tries to cough, but can't. Then Venom magicks his gag reflex away and starts  _ fucking his throat _ , writhing and pulsing so deep in his chest Eddie wonders if he'll ever be able to breathe normally again. 

 

**_Got anything else to say?_ **

 

Eddies about to come up with a witty response when his phone rings.  _ MotherFUCK _ . Venom snarls, a tendril darting out to toss the offending brick against the wall. There's a concerning crunch and Eddie starts to complain when he feels the weight of Venoms cock against his ass. Suddenly the phone doesn't matter because he's being spit roasted by his drooling body mate. 

 

Venoms bigger than usual. That's definitely on purpose, punishment for his complaints, a reminder that he  _ belongs _ to Venom in every way. That Venom can do whatever he wants until Eddie says otherwise and frankly, Eddie's not sure he ever will. Venom strikes his spot, sending his vision blazing white while his cock throbs still viscously hard and untouched against his belly. 

 

**Don't deserve it yet, Eddie. Need to remind you that you are** **_mine_ ** **.** Eddie moans, Venoms tongue sliding out of his throat with slick pop. 

 

**_“_ ** **Mmmm...be good, Eddie. Want to hear your sounds, be good so I don't have to keep you quiet.”** Eddie whines and had he been with anyone else it would have been embarrassing. With Venom it doesn't matter. Venom knows every sordid detail that is Eddie Brock and loves him just the same. 

 

“I'll be good.” He moans, rocking his hips and fucking himself on Venoms unholy version of a dick. He nearly screams when a tendril curls around his neglected member. He's so  _ close.  _ Just a little more-

 

There's a knock on the door. The  _ bedroom _ door. “Who in the f- DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR.” Venom hasn't released him, still on all fours with his ass fucking gaping full of the symbiote. He can tell his mate is considering if he'd like for them to be caught like this. For someone to really  _ know.  _ Eddie wishes he could say that thought appalls him, but his traitorous cock throbs anyway. The knob releases and the door remains shut. 

 

“I uh...I tried to call and it disconnected. I was worried.” 

 

 _Oh my God Anne. Of all the people._ How in the _fuck_ did he forget he gave her a key? Some distant, maniacal part of his brain starts singing _Wasn't Me_ and he almost wants to laugh, but it's just too inappropriate so he swallows the urge with a loud gulp.  

 

**I got this.**

 

_ You? No- _

 

Eddie doesn't get any other say as Venom envelopes him, their monstrous size bending the bed frame precariously.  **“You can come in, Annie.”**

 

 _Come in?! No! We go out!_ Venom smiles, he can feel it inside and out and _goddamnit,_ _it smells like sex in here._ The bastard kneels on the bed, claws splayed on his corded thighs like some monster fuckers playgirl centerfold. Annie opens the door and immediately stops, eyes wide as she hovers in the doorway and white knuckles the knob. 

 

**“Need something?”** Venoms being a coy shit, tongue coiling in the air, drooling profanely. Or maybe that's because Eddie is so fucking embarrassed and hard that they've been caught he can't seem to calm his heart rate. Anne glances over the mussed sheets, the broken phone by the door, Venoms ridiculous top pose and clears her throat. 

 

“Nope. I uh...Eddie's okay?” Venom cants his head to the side, pretending to consider. 

 

**“He'll be better in a few minutes.”** The smile widens and Venom purrs. 

 

_ You're an insufferable parasite.  _

 

**_You'll regret that._ **

 

“Oh.  _ Oh.  _ I'll uh...I should go.” Anne blushes brightly, her fair skin turning burgundy at the implications. She spins on her heel, slamming the door shut behind her.  

 

_ You're a cockcuker.  _

 

**_There's an idea._ **

 

~~

 

Anne walks ever so calmly away from the door, gathering her purse and keys and keeping her breaths even. She's almost out the door, almost to safety when Venoms voice cuts through the quiet apartment. 

 

**“Shut up and turn around or I'll put that mouth to better use. Again.”**

 

Composure be  _ damned _ , Anne runs out the door. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
